


Изъяны

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alt Rock, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OCD, Sweet, flaws, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок одержим песней «Изьяны» группы «Bastille» и надеется, что Джон всё поймёт.





	Изъяны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632343) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



Шерлок останавливается на углу, у газетного киоска, чтобы купить сигареты. Он обычно отфильтровывал окружающий фоновый шум – шаги других покупателей, разговоры, музыку, звучащую из радио. Но сегодня песня, играющая у продавщицы по радио, привлекает его внимание. Подняв голову и сверкнув глазами, он спрашивает у продавщицы: 

− Что это за песня?

Продавщица привыкла к непредсказуемости этого высокого мужчины. Иногда с ним приятно поговорить, а иногда он полностью игнорирует страстные взгляды, которые она на него кидает. Сегодня она обезоружена яркостью его пристального взгляда. 

− «Изъяны», − еле слышно выдавливает она.

− Хмм? «Изъяны»? Что это? − интересуется странный мужчина. 

− Н-н-название п-п-песни, − с запинками выговаривает продавщица. Она безрезультатно пыталась привлечь внимание этого мужчины в течение многих месяцев. И теперь, когда, наконец, что-то заинтересовало его настолько, что он заговорил с ней, всё, что она может, это заикаться как школьница. − «Изъяны». Песня группы «Bastille»*.

Мужчина задумывается.

− «Bastille»? Это − поп-группа? 

− Скорее, это альтернативная рок-группа, − отвечает она.

Он смотрит на неё, действительно озадаченный. 

− Альтернативная рок-группа? Что, чёрт возьми, это означает?

− Альтернативная рок-музыка. «Sliver Sun Pickups», «Alt J», «Hozier»? − Её голос повышается с каждым названием группы, которые она перечисляет. − «Blink-182»? − Красивый мужчина моргает три раза, выглядя ошеломлённым. − «Cage the Elephant»? − тихо заканчивает она.

− «Cage the Elephant»? − переспрашивает мужчина. − И что такое, чёрт побери, «Hozier»? 

Она хихикает: 

− Они все − группы, играющие альтернативный рок. «Bastille» − из их числа. Вы можете найти её на YouTube или iTunes. 

− О, − наконец-то понимает бледный красавец, вручая ей наличные деньги за сигареты. − Спасибо за информацию.

Она ошеломлена. За все эти месяцы он ни разу её не поблагодарил. Её щеки пылают, когда он прячет мелочь в карман и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

− До свидания! − кричит он и, улыбнувшись, подмигивает ей через плечо. Она шумно вздыхает.

Тем же вечером, вернувшись с работы, Джон находит Шерлока в его кресле, погружённого в раздумья и даже не замечающего, что он уже дома. IPhone подключён к стерео, а из него громко льётся песня. Узнав эту песню, Джон подпевает знакомой мелодии. Внезапно Шерлок вскакивает с кресла и спрашивает: 

− Джон! Ты знаешь эту песню?

− Конечно, я её знаю, Шерлок. Это хит. Невозможно куда-то пойти, чтобы её не услышать. Она довольно привязчивая, не так ли? − устало говорит Джон. Он видит, что Шерлок взбудоражен и охвачен какой-то из своих навязчивых идей. 

− Что? Как ты можешь знать об этом, не сказав мне? − спрашивает Шерлок. Песня продолжает громко играть на повторе.

Джон вздыхает: 

− Шерлок, есть много чего из популярной культуры, о чём я знаю, но что не обязательно доносить до твоего внимания. Ты, помнится, рассказывал, как фильтруешь информацию. Разве тебе не всё равно, что играют по радио или какая знаменитость легла в клинику для реабилитации? Тебя не интересуют светские мероприятия, праздники, фильмы...

− Ну, да, у кого есть время на такую чушь? Но это важно! Мне жаль, что ты не сказал мне, − дуется Шерлок.

Джон вздыхает и уходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин. Как он может узнать о том, что привлечёт внимание его сумасшедшего соседа по квартире? Он мурлыкает первые пять раз, пока играет песня, а затем поёт строчки из неё следующие пять раз. К 25-му разу он поёт её полностью. 

− Выключай, любимый. Нам нужен лук, чтобы закончить ужин, − кричит он через плечо, закрывая за собой дверь.

Джон встречает миссис Хадсон у входной двери. 

− Джон, дорогой, с Шерлоком всё хорошо? Он играл эту жуткую песню весь день. Она сводит меня с ума. Я не возражаю против скрипки ночью и, на самом деле, популярная музыка − это не так уж плохо, но одна и та же песня много раз за один день? Это слишком! Я уже ничего не соображаю от этого однообразного шума!

− Извините, миссис Хадсон, − отвечает Джон. − Он находится в одном из своих _настроений._ К тому же он обвиняет меня в том, что я скрыл от него информацию, не сказав ему об этой песне. На самом деле в течение многих недель невозможно было пойти куда-то в Лондоне, не услышав её. А сегодня она привлекла его внимание, и теперь оказалось, я виноват в том, что он не замечал её прежде. Простите, я ненадолго выйду. Мне нужен некоторый... перерыв.

Миссис Хадсон сочувственно улыбается и гладит его по руке. 

− Я знаю, дорогой, я знаю. Иногда он − благословение, а иногда он − крест, который надо нести. Но всегда, он − наш дорогой мальчик. − Покраснев, Джон кивает. Миссис Хадсон права. Он думал, что потерял своего _дорогого мальчика_ и жил с болью о его «смерти» больше двух лет. Увлечение его партнёра какой-то песней сущая ерунда − на самом деле, просто ничто − по сравнению с этим.

Тем же вечером, после прекрасного ужина с бефстрогановом (со свежим луком) и салатом, Джон пытается читать, слушая «Изъяны» с 150-го по 279-й раз, но потом решает лечь спать пораньше. Закрыв дверь спальни, он прислоняет подушки к спинке кровати, чтобы немного почитать в тишине.

Шерлок приходит позже и находит Джона спящим, с книгой на груди. Убрав книгу, он тянет Джона вниз, на подушки, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он выключает прикроватную лампу прежде, чем лечь рядом с другом и нежно взять того за руку.

Джон шевелится, чувствуя движение матраса, и просыпается от ощущения длинных и тонких пальцев на своей руке. Он открывает глаза и встречает взгляд любимого. − Ммм, с тобой всё хорошо? − сонно бормочет он. 

− Божественно, − шепчет Шерлок, с любовью глядя на Джона. 

− Божественно? Что тебя к этому привело? − окончательно просыпаясь, спрашивает Джон.

− Ты, − выдыхает Шерлок. − Ты... ты миришься со всеми моими изъянами... Изъянами, которые я вываливаю из рукавов каждый день, даже не потрудившись их скрыть. Ты, заполнивший дыру в моей душе, про которую я не знал, что она там есть, пока мне не пришлось сфальсифицировать самоубийство, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. − Слеза скатывается по виску Шерлока и исчезает в его тёмных кудрях. Он не пытается притвориться, что её не было.

Протянув руку, Джон мягко вытирает след от слезы. 

− Шерлок, я не был бы собой без своих собственных изъянов, ты хорошо это знаешь, − тихо говорит он. − Я − тот, который хоронит их глубоко под землей. Это плохо, в некотором роде.

Шерлок качает головой:

− Нет, Джон, я не откопал ни одного. Ты добрый, терпеливый и хороший. Ты пробуждаешь лучшее во всех людях вокруг себя. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне. Ты − действительно хороший человек. И я не могу понять, почему ты миришься с изъянами такого человека, как я, уже не говоря о том, что ты меня любишь.

Джон наклоняется вперёд, чтобы прижаться нежным поцелуем к губам Шерлока. Он откидывается на подушку, продолжая смотреть в сине-зелёные глаза, которые так сильно любит. Он вздыхает, а затем поёт, низко и мелодично:

Все твои и все мои изъяны −  
Когда мы их вытащим наружу,  
Увидим, что они и делали нас нами,  
А без них мы бы погибли.

И этого объяснения достаточно.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Bastille − английская инди-поп группа, основанная в Лондоне в 2010 году.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4

Перевод песни: https://en.lyrsense.com/bastille/flaws_b


End file.
